In order to improve the performance of electronic components, multi-chip modules are increasingly being provided in which two or more semiconductor devices are packaged within a single component housing. In order to reduce the footprint or lateral dimensions of the electronic component, the semiconductor components may be stacked one on top of the other.
In the case of vertical semiconductor devices, such as vertical semiconductor power transistors, for example MOSFETs and IGBTs, stacking of a further semiconductor component is complicated as both the top and bottom side of the device comprise one or more electrodes which are electrically accessed. Typically, it is desired to electrically access both sides of the vertical device from one side of the electronic component, such as a leadframe or rewiring substrate on which the device is mounted. Consequently, a further electrical connection such a bond wire or contact clip has to be provided from the side of the vertical semiconductor device which faces away from the substrate. However, the second semiconductor component is also mounted on this second side to form a stack. As a result, the size of the second semiconductor component which can be mounted on the vertical semiconductor power transistor is limited and the rewiring structure within the component housing is complicated.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an electronic component in which a stack comprising a vertical semiconductor power transistor can be more easily accommodated.